A Day at the Fair
by Kaitorin
Summary: This fan fic is about Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Duo, and Wufei spending a day at the county fair. :)
1. Default Chapter Title

A Day at the Fair  
Part One  
  
Setting: Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Duo, and Wufei are at the county fair on a Bright Sunny Day!  
  
Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Duo, and Wufei walk down a path to the county fair. All of them were smiling except Trowa (who never smiles) and Wufei (who didn't want to go). Duo was happy because he was going to enter a pie eating contest. Quatre was happy because he just a happy-go-lucky kind of guy. Heero was happy because today (present day) he was going meet Relena and pop the question (will you go out with me?).   
  
"Here we are!" Quatre said stopping to look at the whole Fair Ground. There were a bunch of tents all over and rides (rollercoasters, ferris wheel, tea cup ride, ect.).   
  
"That's it?" Wufei said in a unamused way.   
  
"Did you expect Elvis to be here?" Duo asked Wufei in a annoyed tone (he was sick of Wufei not enjoying anything). Just then   
*The King* passed by.   
  
"Who's Elvis any way?" Wufei asked Duo. But Duo was in shock.   
  
After Duo recovered, Heero went off to find Relena, and Wufei went to insult people.   
  
"Well, the pie eating contest is about to begin now, so let's go!" Duo then led Trowa and Quatre to where the contest was going to be held. There was a long pinic table with 12 chairs on one side. There were already 10 peolpe. Duo sat down while Trowa and Quatre went to find a place to stand. Duo was think of what kind of pie he'd get when a rather large man sat down next Duo.   
  
"I can't look!" Quatre said turning away from Duo and resting his forehead on Trowa's shoulder. Trowa looked at the man who just sat down. His name tag said "Big Al". He sure is *Big* Trowa thought. Duo, who had not noticed *Big Al*, had a big grin on his face and was playing with his thumbs. Then they began to pass out the pies. Duo looked at all the contestants as they got their pies. After he was handed his pie he looked next to him where *Big Al* was sitting. *Big Al* was 10 times lager than him!  
  
"Holy shi-" Before Duo could finish an announcer said that it was time start. Quatre peeked to see what was happening. He saw Duo mouth the thing he just said.   
  
Heero sat down at a table near a burger stand and waited for Relena to come. He thought of how he'd ask Relena, but he hadn't thought of a way when he saw her coming.   
  
"Gorelenaoutwillwithyoume." Heero muttered but it didn't come out the way he planed.  
  
"Did you say something Heero?" Relena asked giving him a questioning look.  
  
"Ah, no," Heero said pulling out the chair for her. Just then Wufei went by and and saw Heero. Oh no! He thought. Heero knew that if Wufei came over it would ruin his date with Relena.   
  
"Relena, do you want to go on some rides with me?" Heero said trying to go as far away from Wufei as he possiable could. He knew that Wufei and Relena didn't get along at all!   
  
"Sure Heer-" But he pulled her up before she could finish.   
  
Wufei went over to the burger stand and ordered a coke, and sat down at a table. His mouth was dry from insulting people. Just when he was going to take a sip someone hit him hard on the head. It was a lady he had made fun of early today. She was with her husband (or boyfriend, he wasn't sure) and he told the man   
  
"How would you like to feel the way she looks?" Yup that was the same couple! He finished his soda and followed a guy that had just passed him.   
  
"Hey mister," the man turned around and looked at Wufei. A devilish grin was on his face.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

A Day at the Fair  
Part two  
  
"Who are you?" the man asked Wufei.   
  
"I'm fine, who are you?" the man relized that Wufei was joking, and stomped away. I've never had some much fun in my life! Wufei thought while he was following a group of teenagers.   
  
Trowa watched Duo quickly chow down on his 5th pie. His eyes were almost popping out of his head watching Duo. He always knew that Duo could eat a lot, but was this the same Duo? Trowa then looked at *Big Al*. *Big Al* was done with his 10th pie like it was nothing!  
  
"What's going on?" Quatre asked Trowa in a trembling voice.  
But since his he was still resting his head on Trowa's shoulder it sounded like "Whatsagoingonn?" Trowa looked back at Duo.  
  
"HIS FACE IS TURNING GREEN!" Quatre then began to sob.  
Many of the other people that were watching turned and looked at Trowa and Quatre. Trowa igorned them, and watched Duo. He was now on his 7th pie and was about to blow! Then Quatre began to sob louder which made more people look at them!  
  
"Quatre be quite, people are watching us!" Trowa said under his breath. But Quatre didn't hear him. Trowa's attention was back on Duo who was now starting on his 8th pie. Quatre then looked up at Duo. His eyes were still filled with tears. Duo's face was a dark sickly green and was now turning blue! Then it happened! Duo's face droped down in his cherry pie! Quatre was about to brust in to tears again, but Duo was still eating!  
  
Heero and Relena walked over to a pizza stand. He still hadn't ask Relena to go out with him. He was waiting for the right time that's all. Heero and Relena order a pizza then sat down at a talbe and waited for it to ready. This was it, he had to ask her now. He opened his mouth but all that came out was a high pitched squeal.  
  
"Hmm?" Relena was looking strangely at Heero, that had his mouth wide open.  
  
"Ahh, I think I should go get the pizza now," Heero told Relena. Dang it! He thought. I blew it again! But then he thought of the prefect way to ask her.   
  
Wufei said the mother of all swear words then tried to wiggle his way out of the trash can. He had pretended to bump in to a guy who had long hair. Then Wufei told the man "Excess me ma'am" but it didn't work out the way he thought it would. Instead the guy thinking that Wufei was mistaken, he knew that he was joking around with him and shoved him in a trash can. Wufei finally got out of the can and ran after the man (with long hair).   
  
*Pow!* Wufei punched him hard on the back! The man turned around and swun his fist towards Wufei's head. But Wufei ducked and kicked him in the leg. Wufei then started to run away. The guy with the long hair chased after him. Uh oh! Wufei thought to himself as the man gained on him.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!   
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

A Day at the Fair  
Part Three  
  
Trowa and Quatre watch Duo munch on his 10th pie. Duo's face was still stuck in the pie, but some how managed to get through two pies. *Big Al* had stopped at his 15th pie, because he said the pies were beginning to ruin his shape.   
  
"If he keeps this up, he could win!" Quatre said happily.  
  
"Are you sure?" Trowa began to see Duo slow down. But then he began to speed up again. After a few minutes Duo began to eat his 11th pie. A few more minutes and he was starting on his 12th! 13th! 14th!!  
Duo was now begining to slow down again. Quatre started to chew his nails. Trowa's eyes were red from not blinking. But then Quatre's nails were too short chew, and Trowa's eyes were stinging.   
  
"Ow!" both Trowa and Quatre said in pain. Trowa blinked and Quatre look at the finger he just bit. Then they both looked back at Duo, who had finished his 14th pie, and had fallen backwards in his chair. They looked at their friend's feet that were sticking in the air.   
  
"DUO!!!!" Quatre ran over to Duo followed by Trowa.   
  
Heero and Relena walked around the fair grounds. He still hadn't asked Relena out, but he was going to ask her now.  
  
"Relena, do you wa-"   
  
"WWWHHHHHAAAAAAHHHAHAWWHHWHHWHWHHWWWWWWWAAAAAAAA!!!!" Just then Wufei ran by followed by a very P.O.'d man.  
  
"You have the strangest friends," Relena told Heero, after Wufei had run by.   
  
"Relena, what I wanted to say before was-"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO! NO! OWWW!  
STOP! I'M SORR-" *POW!* Heero and Relena listened to Wufei's screams of help and pain.   
  
"Let's go," Heero said pushing Relena the other direction.   
  
"Where are we going?" Relena asked.  
  
"Anywhere but here!" Heero said as he strated to quicken pace.   
  
"Maybe you should go-" Relena started to say.  
  
"Oh, he's okay. He can deal with it. Trust me," Heero told Relena. Relena looked doubtfully at him but continued to walk.  
  
Wufei stepped on the man's toe the began to run again. The man went after Wufei. Wufei look behind him, the guy with the long hair was again gaining on him. Wufei then looked in front of him and saw that he was about to run into another man. Wufei went down on his knees and sild past the man in front of him.   
  
*BANG!* Both of the men crashed into each other.   
  
"HEY YOU! WHY DON'T YOU LOOK WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"   
  
"I'm sorry-"  
  
"YOU NEED TO BE MORE CAREFUL-"  
  
"HEY! DON'T INTERRUPT ME WHILE I'M TALKING TO-  
  
"OH YEAH!"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
Wufei smiled and walked away. After that he decided not to insult people any more.  
  
"Hey that's some nose you got. You must smell a lot with it. As a matter of fact you do smell a lot. I can smell you from here!" It was a habbit that was hard to break! Next time he'll try not to.   
  
"Is he okay?" Quatre asked looking down at Duo.  
  
"Ah!" Duo had opened his eyes, and saw Trowa and Quatre looking down at him. Quatre sheriked, and hid behind Trowa.  
  
"Oh, Duo you scared me!" Quatre said (still behind Trowa).   
  
"Can you guys help me up?" Duo asked Trowa and Quatre. Trowa helped Duo while Quatre still hid behind Trowa.   
  
"Who won?" Duo asked when he was back on his feet.  
  
"You and *Big Al*" Trowa said to Duo. Duo wasn't very happy to hear this.   
  
"So let's eat, I'm starving," Quatre then jumped to the side just when Duo puked where Quatre was standing.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 181 PEOPLE HAVE READ MY STORY, BUT ONLY 11 HAVE THE HEART TO REVIEW!   
HAVE A NICE DAY:)   
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

A Day at the Fair  
Part 4  
  
"I'm sorry Quatre," Duo said holding his tummy. Quatre only stared at Duo and kept his distance from him.   
  
"I guess I'll go to the bathroom," Duo told them.  
  
"Portapotties are down that way," Trowa said pointing to the left (also keeping his distance from Duo).   
  
"Thanks, where should I go to find you after I've done um, doing my... bussisness?" Duo asked Trowa and Quatre.  
  
"We'll be over by the hot do-" Trowa saw Duo begining to hold his tummy tighter.  
  
"If you don't find us in a half hour we'll go looking for you," Trowa said then backed away from Duo. Duo headed in the direction of the portapotties.  
  
Heero looked all around to see if Wufei was any where near him.  
He isn't here now, Heero thought. This was it! He was going to ask her now.  
  
"Relena, will you-" Just then Duo ran in front of them, with his hand over his mouth.   
  
"Will you go-" Heero tried to say.  
  
"Peanuts," A guy selling peanuts went in front of Heero and Relena. Heero was getting very ticked off.   
  
"I'll be right back," Heero told Relena, and then went after the peanut guy.  
  
"Peanu-" Heero punched the man in the face, and then went back over to Relena.  
  
"I have to go to the little girls' room," Relena then walked away from Heero.   
  
Wufei was begining to get a little bored. He decided to walk around for a little while. After a little while he came to a group of police men. He saw one of them mess around with his hair, or should I say wig! A devilish grin went across Wufei face.   
  
Wufei followed the policeman, and waited for him to stop. After the officer went across the fair ground and back he stoped and bent down to tie his shoe. Wufei then grabed the wig and put it on his head and ran away with it.  
  
Duo stood in line to use the portapotty. There were ten other people in front of him. After a few minutes the person that was using the bathroom came out. He'd seen the person that had just come out some where before.  
  
Trowa and Quatre went to a hot dog stand and got a drink. Both of them had lost their appetite early. They both got a coke and went to a table, where they talked and drank. After they were done with their cokes the owner of the hot dog stand came over to collect the money from Trowa and Quatre. Quatre went through his pockets, but couldn't find his wallet.   
  
"Trowa, do have any money?" Quatre asked.   
  
"Me, have money! I'm been broke for three weeks!" Trowa said in surprise.   
  
"Can a put it on my tab?" Quatre asked the owner.  
  
"No! You give me the money now!" The owner yelled. Quatre looked at his watch.  
  
"Hey, it's time to go!" Quatre got up and started to walk quickly away. Trowa then followed.  
  
"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!" The owner yelled at them. Quatre then began to run. Trowa looked back at the owner of the hot dog stand. When saw he the look on the man's face he also began to run.   
  
Finally! Duo thought. The man that was before him, can out. The man was *Big Al*! Then he relized that all of the people from the pie eating contest had gone to this portapotty! Duo looked in the room and saw something he did not want to see! Then he lost it.   
  
"YOU LITTLE *BEEP* COME BACK HERE!" the hairless policeman chased after Wufei. Wufei ran all over the fair grounds. After he had turned a corner three policemen were standing there. He turned around, and ran passed the bald policeman, who had stopped to catch his breath.  
  
Quatre followed by Trowa and the Hot dog stand owner, ran to the direction of the portapotties. Quatre came over to the portapotty were Duo was.   
  
"Mother of pearl!" Quatre also saw something he didn't want to see. Trowa had just can up and, saw the thing that no one else wanted to see.  
  
"The clean up crew isn't gonna like this!" Trowa said shaking his head at the mess. Then they heard the angry shouts of the Hot dog stand owner and then decided to go away. FAR AWAY. Trowa and Quatre grabed Duo and began to look for Heero.   
  
Heero and Relena went to a quite place. Heero looked all over to make sure that Wufei, Duo, Trowa, or Quatre was any where near Relena and him. None of them were here! He was going to ask her now.   
  
"Relena, will you go out with me?" Yes! he finally said it.  
  
"Of course I will," Relena said blushing. Both of them leaned over to kiss each other. But just before they got close enough, Wufei ran into Heero, which made them both fall. Relena opened her eyes and saw that Heero wasn't any where. Then Wufei popped up with a big, bushy, brown wig.   
  
"Ah!" Relena jumped back. Heero got up rubbing his head where he had fallen on. Then Quatre, Trowa, and Duo came runing up to them.  
  
"Oh Quatre, I forgot to tell you that I borrowed your wallet,"  
Wufei said.   
  
"YOU LITTLE!" Quatre started to go torwards Wufei to start a fight, but Trowa held him back. Wufei noticed that he still had the wig on, (that was when everyone was looking at him strangely) and took it off. Quatre then remembered the (Hot dog) stand owner.  
  
"We're going," Quatre then started to walk to the exit.  
  
"Wh-" Heero started to say.  
  
"We are leaveing now!" Quatre said. Everyone except Heero (and Relena, who had came alone) followed Quatre. Then both Wufei and Trwoa grabbed Heero, and dragged him away.  
  
THE END!  
  
THANKS FOR READING MY FAN FIC. I HOPE MOST OF YOU ENJOYED IT.   
PLEASE REVIEW. :) 


End file.
